


Protection of the Justice League

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Oliver Queen is a good dad, Roy Harper is a good friend, Watchtower - Freeform, Wonder Woman loves her BatSons, like what, never thought i'd use that tag, overprotective Diana, post RHatO #25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Post Red Hood and the Outlaws #25 the JLA is upset and Bruce is angry.Roy Harper is the best friend anyone could ask for and it's a dark day when Oliver manages to be a better dad to both Roy and Jason than Bruce.





	Protection of the Justice League

The batwing docked into its port on the watchtower and Bruce strolled towards the command centre, still with the torn shirt from Jason’s outfit in his hand. As he entered he was greeted by the sight of Diana and Clark. He became confused however when they turned and stormed towards him, “what’s going on?”

Diana stopped less than a foot from him and slapped him so hard around the side of the face that he was catapulted several feet from where he was standing. “What the hell Bruce?! Seriously what is so wrong with you that you would beat your own son in such a way?” Bruce lay still confused on the floor. “I know Jason killed Cobblepot, but did you ever even ask him why?” Clark asked him.

                Diana marched over to a chair and sat down waiting for his reply. “Well Bruce? Why?” Bruce stood and straightened himself out. “You saw what he did right, how could I let that go?” He demanded. “Quite easily if your past is anything to go by Bruce!” Clark shouted and pushed Bruce back a step. “We all know Selina leaving you was difficult but there’s no reason to take it out on Jason. Do you even know what he went through tonight, or what he’s discovered in the last week or so?” Bruce stood unable to talk, not sure where they were getting all this from. “I think the question should be, how do you know?” Bruce demanded back at them “Because I told them.”

                Bruce recognised the red-headed man from the days when Dick was still Robin, though he hadn’t aged quite as well as Dick. Roy Harper was stood with his mentor Oliver Queen and Bruce could tell that Oliver was stopping him from drawing his bow and attacking. “Do you even know how much Jason loves you, loves the family you are always so ready to banish him from? Because I do! I see it in his face every time he talks about you lot even though I don’t think he knows just how much you all mean to him.” Bruce was getting tired of people making him out to be the bad guy now “If he loved us so much then why does he constantly defy me?”  
“BECAUSE HE DOESN’T KNOW ANY BETTER! ALL HIS LIFE                he’s been disappointed by the people he loves.” Roy was breathing heavily now, unable to hold back the rage inside him.

                “Why is he even here? I didn’t know we were handing out access to anyone these days.” Bruce spat with venom, trying to force Arsenal onto the defensive. “He’s here because I brought him here Bruce, Roy and Jason.” Bruce’s gaze now fixed permanently on Oliver. “You did WHAT? Where is he?” A fire exuding from Bruce now that none of them were prepared to endure, a firm hand seated itself on Bruce’s pectoral and held him in place. “As if we’d let you anywhere near the boy in the state he’s in. Quite frankly I’m moments away from putting you in one of the detention cells after seeing Jason.” Clark was more furious than Bruce had ever seen him, Bruce’s belief in himself faltered and he began to see just what he’d done.

                “I’ll go, just make sure Jason’s okay.” Bruce’s shoulders sank. “When he’s ready, I’d like to talk with him. I’ve wronged him and I need to apologise.” Clark lowered his hand and allowed Bruce to walk off back to the Batwing. “I’ll take Bruce’s shift; can someone get a message to Kara and ask her to keep on watch for a little while longer?” Diana nodded “Consider it done.” They all watched as the dark black jet screamed back towards the earth. “Maybe one day he’ll see what we all see in Jason, and I think that day might be coming soon.”


End file.
